richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler, labeled The Jock, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. He is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where he is a member of Team Snake. Profile To say Tyler is a sports fanatic would be an understatement. If there is something that is categorized as a sport, he will compete in it. There is no denying he has the enthusiasm, the drive, and the heart to be the very best that he can be and he is quite athletic. The only problem is that he's not very good or very talented at any sport. Still, he refuses to admit being horrible and strives to prove doubters wrong, no matter how many there are. Much of Tyler's love for sports comes from his dad. A very successful and widely regarded sportscaster, he has pretty much the one responsible for making Tyler believe that he can triumph in any sport he applies himself to. His mom knows otherwise, but doesn't really have the heart to break her son's about the reality of his abilities. So she takes a different approach by always emphasizing to him that even sports legends take the time to practice so that they could improve their game. If there is one thing that does worry Tyler about his love for sports is trying to figure out which one he should consider making a career out of. Granted there have been athletes like Bo Jackson and Deion Sanders who have played in multiple sports at the same time, Tyler is looking into seeing which ones he's most passionate about. As long as he is competing in a sport, it doesn't really matter what kind of athlete he ends up becoming, unless there are chickens involved. Overview Total Drama Island .]] The second Tyler heard about Total Drama Island, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to test himself in a variety of wild challenges. Despite a rather unimpressive audition tape, he managed to get the call that he was on the show. Excited, his father made some calls to connections within major sponsors and got his son a swank track suit outfitted in top-of-the-line logos. A piece of clothing Tyler would come to love and cherish. Tyler wanted to arrive on the island in style, so he water skied from his boat. Though he ended up eating it hard, at least the host Chris McLean seemed to think his wipe-out was wicked. Regardless of the challenge, Tyler was one of the few more than willing to be the first to participate. However, they generally came with disastrous results. Be it jumping from a thousand-foot high cliff only to slam into a water buoy or trying to show off his yo-yo skills only to be left tangled up. Still, there were some positives about his experience on the show: none greater than hooking up with the incredibly beautiful Lindsay. On the first day, she screamed in terror at the sight of a cockroach. While he wasn't the one to ultimately kill the bug, he at least tried to help and then presented himself as being a hero to her. If an opportunity arose, the two would sneak off and make out to their full delight. Now if he could only get her to remember his name, everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, Tyler did not last that long on the island. Though he was far from the first person eliminated, which would have made for a horrifying experience when he returned home, he still did not get as deep as he felt he should have. What ultimately sealed his fate was when a challenge called for the competitors to face their fears. A task that proved too difficult for him to handle despite the mockery he endured from the others who could not believe he was afraid of chickens. Adding insult to injury, the boat ride off the island found was infested with poultry. Total Drama Academy: Year One When Tyler returned home, he and his dad finally came to the conclusion that he was not as talented or as skilled as he had previously thought himself to be. Yet his mom remained encouraging, telling him to not give up and continued to promote practice and training. If nothing else, he still hadn't figured out which sport he wanted to make a career of when he did perhaps he could focus all of his abilities on that. Enlightened, Tyler felt ready to tackle the new challenge of being called back to the show. At Riker Hall, Tyler was assigned to room with Trent. When he took the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. However, Tyler was not committed to figuring which sport would be his calling. To the surprise of many, he did not attend try-outs. Instead, he looked to find his sport and work on training himself to be the best at it. When it came to the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow, Tyler found himself feeling disappointed. He managed to make it into the final round of Brunch of Disgustingness, but afterward he was merely in the middle of the pact with no performance that stood out either positively or negatively. His competitiveness was not being satisfied and he feels that it will eventually come to a point where he was throw caution to the wind and do something grand regardless of the outcome: a thought that frankly terrifies everyone else for his well-being. However, he did ''manage to win one challenge on his own. But things are not all bad for Tyler since arriving at Richmore Academy. His relationship with Lindsay has progressed very nicely and the two continue to take advantage of opportunities to make out and more. She still can't remember his name, something that she recognizes, but he doesn't mind the one name she has been using a lot, "''Tiger." In fact, it's actually a pretty cool name to be called by someone like her. Trivia *Tyler has contributed a Toronto Maple Leafs Banner, a Toronto Blue Jays Banner, and a Sally Johnson Professional Make-Up Cabinet to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Trent has had the following results: **Partnering with Trent, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Placed fourth in the final round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Lindsay, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, and Lindsay, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Katie, placed eighth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Won Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students